Mujina
|abilities = *Shapeshifting *Yōki absorption |weapons = Fake Dakki |occupation = |team = Himself |affiliation = Himself |anime debut = 3 |final act = Yes |manga = 383 |movie = |game = |japanese voice = * * |english voice = * * |imagecat = Images of Mujina }} was a male badger yōkai who first appeared in disguise as a young, human-looking female child who was able to fool and use Shippō, attempting to get the yōki of Tessaiga, so that he could take over the world according to his own comments. He used his version of the yōkai sword Dakki in order to do this, but the blade was too weak that Inuyasha could even shatter it with one swing of his then weakened Tessaiga. Mujina's version of Dakki eventually made Inuyasha getting interested in the ability of to absorb yōki with yōkai sword and wondered if it was possible to transform this power to his Tessaiga. Inuyasha's resulting thoughts from his battle against Mujina and Dakki led him and his friends to the encounter with Tōshū. History Initially, he was in the form of a beautiful human girl. His first act was to take Shippō hostage and take him to his den. His goal was to make his sword Dakki stronger by absorbing the yōkai powers; prior to Inuyasha's group's arrival, he had been drawing out the energy of increasingly powerful forest yōkai and driving them out of their home. As Tessaiga's yōki was too much for Dakki to absorb, he thought to use Shippō as a shield. Inuyasha's rash act of destroying the den while Shippō and Mujina were still within, however, caused Shippō to decide to help Mujina take Inuyasha's power. Mujina's claim that he intended to use this power to avenge the death of his father, who he claimed was killed by an evil yōkai, only made Shippō sympathize with him even more. Once he had taken enough power into his sword, however, he attempted to kill Inuyasha and revealed that his actual goal was world domination. When Inuyasha showed up alive, he again attempted to play on the group's sympathy; when Shippō fell for his tricks and tried to defend him, he quickly took Shippō hostage again. Inuyasha soon forced him out of his disguise and revealed him to be a big male badger. When Shippō found out Mujina wasn't actually a girl, he looked horrified and embarrassed; it was implied that he may have had feelings for 'her,' or possibly he was just ashamed for falling for Mujina's trick. Inuyasha easily broke Dakki, which caused the stolen demonic powers to return to Tessaiga, and kicked Mujina away. Personality Mujina was a quite proud, self-confident and arrogant yōkai who went as far to say that he wanted to obtain world domination. He was also quite prone to manipulate and play with somebody's emotions as seen when Mujina in his female form tricked Shippō to team up with him by telling about his deceased father who he said was killed be demons which reminded Shippō to his own loss, back then when the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten killed his father. Also after Inuyasha entered the battle against Mujina and told Shippō to return to their group, Mujina shedded fake tears to fool Shippō again only to make use of the kitsune's kind heart and captured him in the right moment to take him his hostage. All his actions were quite egoistic and had the only aim to make Mujina reach his goal step by step. He didn't care about others, he did not show any signs of honest regrets or remorse for playing with somebody's feels and only saw himself as important and worthy. Despite his usual haughty and self-confident attitude, Mujina also showed a very cowardly side after Inuyasha managed to cut his Dakki's blade into two with a weakened Tessaiga. In this moment, Mujina reacted with a shocked expression and tried to excuse and apologize himself towards Inuyasha, begging the hanyō to spare his life, which was left ignored by Inuyasha as he simply kicked Mujina up in the air. Powers & Abilities * Shapeshifting: Mujina was shown to possess the ability to shapeshift into the form of a young, pretty looking human girl. Weapons of Tessaiga's Kaze no Kizu.]] * Dakki : Mujina had a much weaker version of the real yōkai sword Dakki (the one forged and used by Tōshū), which he used to absorb the demonic energy of Inuyasha's Tessaiga; he absorbed the Kaze no Kizu and tried to use it on Inuyasha, though it proved to be far weaker than the original. Even though this fake version of Dakki was a lot weaker than the real demon blade that was in possession of its creator Tōshū, it still managed to steal all of Tessaiga's yōki. Trivia * As he first introduced himself towards Shippō, Mujina referred to himself as "Mujina-sama". * Mujina stated that his real father did actually die by food poisoning centuries ago. * In manga, Mujina didn't seem to know the name of Inuyasha's sword being "Tessaiga", since he only referred to the hanyō's yōkai sword as Inuyasha's "transforming sword" or "magic sword". * It is unknown how he happened to get his version of Dakki into his hands. * Mujina has shown to be capable to use the ability to shapeshift, however, it was not explained if he only was able to transform himself into shape of a pretty looking human girl or if he also could transform his appearance into other shapes. * Later as the group brought a piece Mujina's broken Dakki to Tōtōsai to ask him about the sword's yōkai absorbing ability, the swords smith stated at Mujina's version of Dakki was crafted utterly poorly, its blade was of bad/weak quality. * Mujina has an uncanny resemblance to Hachiemon, only Hachi is a raccoon dog and Mujina is a badger. Both tanuki and mujina are shapeshifters in Japanese mythology, an ability which both characters were showing in InuYasha as well. Interestingly, tanuki and mujina are sometimes interchangeable. In some regions of Japan, raccoon dogs are called mujina and badgers are called tanuki. * Despite Mujina's rather short appearance in the story, he still managed to absorb all of Tessaiga's yōki with his version of Dakki and almost happened to be the cause for Tessaiga to have lost its powers for forever, if Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to destroy Mujina's blade so easily, according to Tōtōsai's comment about Mujina's Dakki and its yōki absorbing ability. Media appearances * Chapter 384 * Chapter 385 Anime * Episode 3 (FA) }} References de:Mujina ms:Mujina zh:阿貉 Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai